


Goodnight Noises Everywhere

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Food Play, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at home with Ian and pregnant Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Noises Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/gifts).



> This might be slightly OOC. But no fucks are given.

    The snack commercials make Mickey hungry as he lays on the couch and flips through channels; he rubs through his shirt as the baby kicks lightly at him from the inside. Occasionally he feels a little foot poke out at his palm and the hoodlum can't help but smile every time. He shuts off the T.V. when the door to the garage opens.  
  
    "Hey," Ian calls out from the kitchen as he makes his way to the living room where he sees his pregnant boyfriend struggling to lift himself off the couch. "Here," Ian rushes over to the other father of his child. Mickey's now large, dropped belly presses against the redhead's stomach when he stands up. Ian snorts and rests his hands on Mickey's sides.  
  
    Mickey stretches his neck to kiss Ian, wrapping his arms around his neck. He's caught a little off guard when Ian doesn't break the kiss after two seconds but instead pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. He pushes his tongue deep into Mickey's mouth and the older man only breaks off when can't hold his breath any longer. "Damn," Mickey breathes out, licking his lips as Ian stares back with dilated, lustfilled eyes. Ian dives back in, groping Mickey's ass as he kisses down his neck, stopping at where it meets his shoulder to suck up a large, wine-colored hickey. "Hey, hey," Mickey protests -for reasons he doesn't even know- and pushes Ian's chest.  
  
    "C'mon," Ian seductively pleads, biting his lip. "It's been forever."  
  
    Mickey snorts at the fact that it's only been two weeks they last fucked. Certainly not because Mickey hasn't wanted to. His hormones actually make him crave Ian's dick constantly. It's just that they both have crazy schedules and when they do see each other, they're both usually so exhausted they can't even manage a measly handjob. The only thing distracting him _now_ is the growling in his stomach. "What about dinner?" He looks so fucking cute when he talks about food these days.   
  
    "Aww," Ian half-whispers, holding his man close. He leans in and sucks at his earlobe, making Mickey nearly purr and definitely bite his lip. Ian breathes hot air into into his ear, making him shiver. "Are you hungry?"  
  
    Mickey only manages a soft 'mhm' before he's being led by the hand to the kitchen, where Ian's already lunging to take the pregnant man's shirt off and exposes the bump.   
  
    "What the fuck, Gallagher?" Mickey can't help but laugh, unsure of what's going on. Ian takes off his own shirt and then opens the fridge door.   
  
    "Well," Ian replies before turning around with a bottle of chocolate syrup in hand. "You said you were hungry." He gives a seductive, playful grin up to Mickey as he gets on his knees to undo his jeans for him. Mickey smiles down at Ian who kisses his slightly more jiggly thighs as he pulls his pants and boxers down. Mickey strokes Ian's hair when the redhead holds onto his hips and kisses above his naval.   
  
    Ian stands and takes off the rest of his own clothes, kicking them over to the side. He reaches for the syrup and flips the top open. With his head tilted, he lets a thin stream of chocolate fall onto his neck where it runs down his collarbone to his chest. He drips a little on his opposite nipple which drips slightly down his toned abs. Ian puts the bottle back on the counter and looks up to see Mickey blushing like a motherfucker at the sight of the redhead covered in chocolate. They've never done any kind of food play before, but he's open. And that's obvious, given the boner pressing up against his belly. He still can't get used to it and it never _doesn't_ feel weird, but they work around it and have mastered the art of ignoring the baby during sex.  
  
    Ian pulls Mickey forward by the neck to his nipple where the older man immediately licks the chocolate off. he swirls his tongue all around the nipple, lapping at the chocolate, licking and sucking the area clean before moving to the next drops of sugar.   
      
    Ian moans low in his throat at the feel of Mickey licking a long stripe from his chest up to his neck, holding his hand flat on Ian's chest. The younger man fists a hand through Mickey's hair and bites his lip when he feels a hand go for his stiffening cock. Mickey strokes slowly, squeezing the tip slightly as he licks his way up the curve of Ian's jaw and to his lips for an even sweeter kiss than usual. Mickey kisses his way back down Ian's chest, going further toward his treasure trail. He gets to his knees and takes it upon himself to pick up the bottle again, now enjoying this yummy, little activity.   
  
    Mickey squeezes a trail of chocolate from Ian's hip to his groin and let's a few excess drops fall on his thick shaft. "You likin' this?" Ian asks with his eyes always fixed on the contentment of his boyfriend's face.  
  
    "What the fuck do _you_ think?" Mickey replies with a wink, going in to lick the chocolate from groin to hip. He releases with a light sucking kiss at the 'V' of Ian's torso. Next he goes for Ian's cock, gently licking up the drops of chocolate before wrapping his soft lips around the spongy head. He pokes his tongue out to graze the slit, making Ian hiss and throw his head back. Mickey grins around his penis, going lower on the shaft with every passionate suck. He pulls off with a sexy popping noise and goes for Ian's balls, licking and sucking them each into his mouth and attempting to suck them both at the same time.   
  
    "Ugh, fuck," Ian breathes out as he feels Mickey lick up the side of his dick, his opposite hand squeezing it. Ian makes a 'come hither' motion and helps Mickey stand up. Ian grabs Mickey's dick; his hand wraps around the top side, creating a barrier between Mickey's hard-on and the belly.   
  
    Mickey glances down at Ian's toned stomach muscles and frowns a little. "What?" Ian asks, dipping his head to meet Mickey's fallen gaze.  
  
    "Nothing," Mickey sort of pouts. He rests his hands on Ian's torso, feeling the dips and curves of his pale skin. "You just have such a nice body… and I… have _this_." His eyes widen slightly towards his stomach.  
  
    "Hey, hey," Ian replies, brows slightly furrowed when he lifts Mickey's chin to look at him. The redhead rests his hand on Mickey's bump. " _This_ is awesome." His face looks serious, his eyes piercing into Mickey's as he rubs his tummy. Mickey looks back with smiling eyes and they share a moment. In an attempt to not ruin the sexual moment they already have going tho, Ian quickly shifts his face from consoling to seductive again. "In fact, I think it's pretty sexy."  
  
    Mickey snorts and grins wide. "What- you got one of the pregnancy fetishes now?"  
  
    "And what if I do?" Ian dares, raising his eyebrows as he makes his way to his knees momentarily. He kisses the lower half of Mickey's stomach, working his way up, grazing his tongue every few kisses. "What can I say?" Ian kisses under Mickey's jaw before standing up fully, "You make it look good."  
  
    Mickey blushes and smiles off to the side. Stupid Gallagher always knows exactly what to say. "Shut up."  
  
    Ian giggles, feeling his own chest. "Mmm, I'm all sticky now." He grabs both of Mickey's hands and walks backward towards the rest of the house. "Shower with me?" He asks as if Mickey wasn't gonna say yes.  
  
  
    Once they've finished all their scrubbing and making out in the shower as they stroke each other's members, both men rinse off and make their way to the bed. Mickey lays on his side, his knees bent with Ian coming in right behind him. Mickey grabs the lube in their nightstand and passes it back to his boyfriend. "Oh, looks like I don't need to prep you," Ian teases, rubbing lube into Mickey's already prepped hole.  
  
    Mickey blushes again. "What? You were at work, I was horny." Ian laughs and slicks up his cock with the remaining lubricant and tosses it aside.   
  
    Ian positions himself and cups Mickey's hip as he pushes deep inside. "Ooh," he moans. Mickey arches his back and sighs deeply, his mouth falling open before he bites his lip at the feel of his man filling him up. Ian thrusts nice and slow, kissing Mickey's back, licking his neck.   
  
    "Oh, fuck me," Mickey whispers, pushing back on Ian's cock.   
  
    Ian snaps his hips forward and gets close to Mickey's ear. "Like that?"  
  
    "Mmm, yeah baby,"  Mickey replies. He reaches his hand to plant on Ian's lower back, a useless attempt at pulling him deeper inside, hooking his leg over Ian's. The redhead thrusts a little faster, running his hands along Mickey's pale thighs up to his sides. Mickey holds holds his hand there, interlocking their fingers; his breath hitches, his nerves being stimulated perfectly. "Oh, don't stop," he moans and Ian wouldn't dare.   
  
    They get closer, hearts racing, breaths rising, skin sweating. They fill the room with moans, bed squeaking and the occasional curse towards the wall. Ian presses his lips to Mickey's cheek. "Oh, fuck!" Ian grits against Mickey's skin. "I'm gonna cum!" He trails Mickey's his hand to the older boy's groin. Mickey pumps his cock furiously, grunting and panting before he stiffens and blows his load all over the sheets with Ian close behind, spilling his speed inside his lover.   
  
    They ride out their much needed orgasms; Ian thrusts slowly as Mickey rolls his hips back and forth until it's over. After Ian's pulled out, Mickey moves to lay on his back and Ian wraps his arm around his mid section. They share a kiss and Mickey nuzzles into the crook of Ian's neck. "Ya know," he starts, reaching his fingers to trace circles on Ian's chest. "That was good… but I'm still starving."  
  
    Ian laughs and sits up. "Alright, I'll order a pizza."  
  
    "Ugh, that is the sexiest thing I've ever heard you say." Ian snorts again and goes into the kitchen for his phone.   
  
    They wait for their food and when the doorbell rings, Mickey's not so ashamed of his belly anymore as he pulls on a pair of boxers and answers the door. The pizza guy can't stop gawking at Mickey's stomach when he hands over their food. "See anything you like?" Mickey stares daggers at the kid when he hands him the money.   
  
    Ian steps behind his boyfriend, completely naked and wraps his arms around his waist almost possessively. Okay, _totally_ possessively. "He better not," the redhead says, kissing the side of Mickey's neck, pulling him into the house and shutting the door in the pizza guy's face.  
  
    "Such an asshole," Mickey punches Ian's chest. "He was kinda hot."  
  
    "You only think he's hot because he brought you food." Ian smirks.   
  
    Mickey purses his lips and grins, unwillingly to admit that Ian's probably right. "Fuck you."  
  
    They eat their dinner and watch Kill Bill, laying on opposite ends of the couch while Ian rubs Mickey's swollen feet. Mickey will never admit how much he loves getting the attention and Ian will never _not_ admit that he loves giving it. They head to bed at about ten. Mickey goes before Ian who turns off all the lights and locks the doors. He hears slight movement coming from the bedroom but thinks nothing of it. He comes back to their room to find Mickey laying on the bed with a book resting on his stomach.   
  
    "What's that?" Ian asks, getting into bed.   
  
    Mickey rolls his eyes bashfully. "It's that stupid book you were talking about before."  
  
    "Goodnight Moon?" Ian sounds excited when he picks up the book and begins flipping through familiar photos illustraions.  
    

    "You said something about reading it to him…" Mickey looks away, hiding a smile. Ian grins wide and kisses Mickey on the cheek. "Oh, fuck you. Just read the damn book."  
  
    Ian lays on his stomach with his face right next to Mickey's belly. He opens the book to the first cardboard page and clears his throat. "In the great green room, there was a telephone," he tosses his eyebrows towards the baby but keeps his eyes on the page. Mickey lays comfortably on the bed and closes his eyes, listening. "And a red balloon. And a picture of the cow jumping over the moon." Ian gasps slightly as if their son is already there to see the performance. Ian sounds enthused while he reads. "And there were three little bears sitting on chairs…  and two little kittens and a pair of mittens!" Mickey doesn't make a sound. He simply rubs his stomach and enjoys the light voice of the man next to him. "And a little toy house and a young mouse. And comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush. And a quiet old lady whispering, 'Hush.'" He leans in and kisses the belly before turning the page. His voice now becomes extra soft. "Goodnight, room. Goodnight, moon. Goodnight, cow jumping over the moon." Ian voice is so pure and lulling. "Goodnight, light and the red balloon. Goodnight, bears. Goodnight chairs. Goodnight, kittens. Goodnight, mittens. Goodnight, socks. Goodnight, little house. Goodnight, mouse." Ian slings an arm over Mickey and presses his cheek against his stomach as he closes. "Goodnight, comb. Goodnight, brush. Goodnight, nobody. Goodnight, mush. Goodnight, old lady whispering, 'Hush.' Goodnight, stars. Goodnight, air. Goodnight, noises everywhere."   
  
    Ian kisses his baby one more time and closes the book. He looks up to see that Mickey's fallen asleep and smiles. He puts the book on his nightstand and pulls the covers over the three of them. Before he falls asleep himself, he feels the other man wake up for just a moment to kiss him goodnight.   
  



End file.
